Festival of Hathor
by Yaminisu
Summary: monarchsipping valentines day oneshot. Atemu x Yami mentions of Mpreg


A/N: Alright, I decided to try this…so I'm going to write a monarchshipping valentines one-shot. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Yami sighed as he glanced out over the city watching the sun set. Tonight was the festival of Hathor and sadly Yami would be attending alone for the first time in six years, actually it was seven years now that he thought about it. His beloved husband of five years, Atemu, the Pharaoh of Egypt was unfortunately away in Rome renewing a peace treaty. He had been gone nearly two weeks, and Yami missed him terribly.

There was a knock on his chambers door. Yami turned his attention away from the city and said, "Enter."

A moment later the door creaked open and High Priest Seth, Atemu's cousin, walked into the room. "My Lord, are you ready to be attending the festival?" Seth asked.

Yami sighed and Seth could plainly see that Yami didn't want to go to the festival at all. That he did not want to be surrounded by couples when he was unable to spend the evening with his own loved one.

"My lord, Pharaoh Atemu had requested that you begin the festival in his stead." Seth said quietly, his own polite way of telling Yami that he needed to attend the festival.

Yami nodded, "I am aware of this Seth, let's go." Yami said before he made his way out of the room, Seth following him.

Yami and Seth made their way through the palace heading towards the entrance. "Tell me Seth, have you received any word on when Atemu will be returning, I had thought that he would be back by tonight."

"Sadly I have not heard any news of when the Pharaoh will be returning." Seth said.

"Very well." Yami said, by this point Yami and Seth had made it to the palace gates, they paused only long enough to wait for the gates to open permitting them to leave. Seth keeping a careful eye on his and Yami's surroundings, seeing as how Atemu had told Seth quite plainly that he was to protect Yami with his life. Even going so far as to say that if Atemu found so much as a scratch on Yami upon his return...well, lets just say it wouldn't be at all pleasant for Seth.

The two made their way into the center of the capital where everything was set for the festival to begin. Yami taking a seat in the ornate chair that had been set up on a raised dais from which he was begin the festival as well as enjoy the festivities.

When the signal was given Yami as well as several priests led the people in a prayer to the goddess Hathor. Animals were also offered to the goddess. Once that had been done Yami gave the signal and music began, the festival had officially begun.

Yami closed his eyes forcing himself to focus on listening to the music and not all the couples he saw happily kissing one another…or the younger boys and girls flirting with one another.

Yami smiled in spite of his loneliness remembering when he and Atemu had been just like them and had found love at this very festival seven years ago.

-Flashback-

Yami and his friends had been laughing at several of the young couples who were, quite plainly making fools of themselves as they were going out of their way to impress one another.

"Hey, look at them over there." Yami's friend Bakura said pointing at a couple happily kissing one another.

"You might want to let her come up for air sometime." Marik yelled, though the couple either didn't hear his shout, or just plain ignored him…Yami would place money on it being the latter.

He was just about to turn his attention elsewhere when he heard someone ask him for a dance.

Yami turned with every intention of telling the person no. That he was only 15 and that he had no interest in finding someone but the words were caught in his throat when he laid his eyes upon who had asked him. It was Crown Prince Atemu, the Pharaoh's only son.

Yami and his friends had watched with quite a bit of amusement as girls and boys alike would throw themselves at the Prince begging for him to glance their way only to be ignored. He'd never shown any interest in anyone at one of these festivals…until now.

Yami looked into the prince's beautiful crimson eyes and before he realized he found himself nodding his consent, allowing himself to be led out onto the dance floor before he had even realized it.

"So, what's your name?" Atemu had asked as they danced, Atemu expertly leading Yami around the dance floor and Yami easily following his lead. Atemu had his hands resting on the small of Yami's back, Yami's resting around Atemu's shoulders.

"My name is Yami, my prince." Yami replied.

Atemu smiled and said, "What a beautiful name Yami, though the beauty of your name pales in comparison to your beauty." Atemu chuckled slightly when he saw Yami blush at the compliment.

"I'm not beautiful." Yami mumbled.

Atemu smirked playfully "Are you calling me a liar?"

"What, no of course not." Yami said quickly.

"Then believe me when I say that you are beautiful Yami, I've never laid eyes upon someone more beautiful than you." Atemu said which made Yami once again blushed scarlet but he did not contradict Atemu's statement.

The two danced for a few moments in silence before Atemu once again spoke. "Yami, may I kiss you?" Atemu asked.

"Yes, my prince you…" Yami began, though Atemu cut him off by saying,

"Please, call me Atemu."

Yami opened his mouth to reply, however he didn't get the chance because Atemu had pressed his lips to Yami's in their first kiss.

-End Flashback-

Yami sighed once again wishing Atemu was there. He was drawn from his thoughts when someone, he realized had ascended the dais and reached out and grabbed his hand. Yami frowned slightly, confused, when he looked at the cloaked stranger. He was about to voice his protest when the stranger spoke.

"Come dance with me my desert flower."

Yami's eyes widened momentary before he smiled brightly, "Atemu."

Atemu lowered his hood and smirked, "Of course who else would dare to lay a finger upon you?"

"No one, but when did you get back?" Yami asked.

"Moments ago. I saw that the festival was already in progress so I came to find you. So, shall we dance?" Atemu asked.

"Of course." Yami said with a smile.

Atemu led Yami down onto the dance floor before wrapping his arms around Yami's waist, holding him close. Yami wrapping his arms around Atemu's neck resting his head on Atemu's chest while they swayed with the music.

"I missed you Atemu." Yami said after a moment.

Atemu unconsciously tightened his hold around Yami before saying, "I missed you as well Yami. So, tell me did anything happen while I was away?"

Yami lifted his head up and looked Atemu square in the eye, "Well, there was one thing of importance that I discovered while you were away." Yami said.

"And that is what beloved?" Atemu asked.

"I'm pregnant." Yami said.

Atemu's eyes widened and he nearly stopped dancing, "You…Yami, are you certain of this?" Atemu asked.

"Very certain. I'd have told you sooner but you were not here. I found out four days ago." Yami said.

"Yami, this is wonderful." Atemu said before he leaned down and captured Yami's lips with his, his hand unconsciously drifting up to rest on Yami's stomach.

"I agree, it is wonderful, I love you Atemu." Yami said once they had pulled apart.

"I love you too Yami." Atemu said before leaning down and pressing his lips to Yami's once more.

A/N: Please read and review…and happy valentines days or as some say happy singles awareness day.


End file.
